


Laundry Night

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward meeting, Boys Kissing, Laundry, M/M, Mention of Becky Rosen, Punk Lucifer (Supernatural), References to Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Due to weird past encounters with his neighbors, Sam likes to do his laundry better at night now in the common laundry room. Usually he is alone at this time of the night. But this time, Lucifer is here too, sitting on top of a washing machine.





	Laundry Night

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and errors you will find.

In the building he lived, they had common washing machines in the basement and Sam was used to do his laundry at night. There were nobody, he didn’t have to make small talk with while he was sorting his underwears and it was an improvement considering the past encounters he had in that room. One time, he had to speak with an old lady for the entire time of the program and to justify why he always wore plaids. It wasn’t even the weirdest discussion he had with one of his neighbors in that room but after that time, he promised himself never again. He wouldn’t risk to do his laundry at the same time as one of his neighbors ever again. So the middle of the night was the wiser choice.

Though this time, when he pushed the laundry room door open, there was someone else in it. Fuck.

Oh and they were seated on top of a working washing machine. Fuck fuck fuck. His neighbors were all weirdos.

The first reflex Sam had was to cover his eyes.

“I swear it’s not what you think it is. I’m not masturbating. You can open your eyes.”

Sam did so, feeling a little stupid at the quiet tone of the voice, but to be honest, apart from him, who would have thought to do their laundry at two in the morning?

Well, Lucifer of course. His punk neighbor was sitting cross legged on top of one of the machines. The three others were running too.

“I’m sorry, I took all of them. I didn’t think it would be inconvenient at this hour of the night.”  
“That’s nothing. I’ll come back tomorrow.”  
"As you want. This one is nearly done though, if you can wait five more minutes,” Lucifer said pointing to a machine with his finger.  
“Oh… Alright, fine,” Sam said, feeling obligated to stay and take his turn as Lucifer was returning to the reading of the book he had in hands.

“That’s so awkward” Sam breathed after a minute.  
“What is?” Lucifer asked, resting his novel on his tight.  
“You… That…” Sam waved at him.  
"You’re new in the building?” Lucifer asked.  
“No, I moved in three years ago.” Sam answered with a huff. He knew he was discreet, but to the point his neighbors didn’t know his face, it was a little big.  
“So you must know this washing machine isn’t working. The property manager is supposed to have it repaired since an eternity by now but they do nothing. I wonder why we pay them, by the way.”

Sam looked at him puzzled. There was indeed a washing machine with a sign showing “out of order” in that room usually.

“The thing is, if anybody would have take the time to actually look inside they would have know that it’s just a counterpoise that broke loose. So the tachometer goes crazy when the spin cycle starts, so the washing machine puts itself in safe mode and stops everything.”

Sam looked at his neighbor surprised.

“You seem to know a lot about broken washing machines.”  
“I know my hands around things.” Lucifer shrugged.  
“Why don’t you repair it then?”  
“I asked for the broken piece to the property manager. They said they would rather ask a professional repairman to take a look at it.” Lucifer said with a bitchface that could have contested with Sam’s legendary one. “So fuck them.”  
“So, all we have to do is sit on top of it and the extra weight is enough?”  
“It helps. But also, if you put the wool program on, it turns slower and it runs the full cycle without problem.”  
“Thanks for the tip.”  
“You’re welcome.”

One of the machine biped and Lucifer jumped off his perch gracefully. He took what looked like tangled jeans out of it and gestured to Sam he was done with it.

“So… What’s your excuse for doing laundry at this ungodly hour of the night?” he asked without looking at Sam.  
“To be honest, I don’t like to speak with people when I do my laundry.”  
“Oh… Alright then.” Lucifer said as he climbed back on top of the washing machine and dived back in his novel.  
“I didn’t want to sound rude. I don’t mind speaking with you. It’s just that the last time, I had to listen to that woman talk to me about the different detergent I should be using to wash my shirt and the other one I should use to wash my “delicate” clothing and I thought she was going to go through my dirty clothes. It was weird.”  
“Let me guess, Becky Rosen from the third floor.”  
“Yeah. How do you know?”  
“Because one time I made the mistake to accept a drink she offered me and then she was too handsy for me so I found the first excuse to go out of that trap. She is freaky, man.”  
“We agree on that. That’s not often a woman makes me feel nervous.”

To all answer, Lucifer gauged Sam from head to toe and humed appreciatively before he get back to his book.

“What are you reading?”

Lucifer showed him the cover so Sam could read the title.

“A Jane Austen novel? I would not have take you for the kind of person to read romantic stories.”  
“And why that?” Lucifer asked half amused half annoyed. “Am I not allowed to dream of a rich and strong man who would come for me and marry me despite my poor estate?”  
“I heard Mr. Darcy is already taken,” Sam joked.  
“I don’t care, I prefer Mr. Tilney anyway.”  
“I see you chose the richest one of them all.”  
“I see you know Jane Austen characters.” Lucifer answered with a glint of amusement in his eyes. He smirked, waiting for Sam’s next words, surging his body forward to show he waited for an answer.  
“Maybe I read those books too.”

The washing machine Lucifer was sitting on begun its spin cycle and made an abrupt movement drove by the weight in the drum. Lucifer lost balance and yelled in surprise but Sam was on him in a second to prevent him from falling.

“Now, that’s awkward,” Lucifer said as he found himself with his face on Sam’s chest. The machine under him stirred violently and Sam’s arms supporting him was the only reason why he didn’t have fallen already.

Lucifer uncrossed his legs and made them lie on each side of Sam’s frame to regain his balance. He straightened his back and came face to face with him. Sam was smiling. Lucifer let his hands travel on Sam’s biceps and then settled them over his shoulders. Now that Lucifer didn’t risk to fall anymore, Sam released his grip on him to put his hands on his hips.

The machine spinned harder and Lucifer bit his lips.

“Does it feel good?” Sam whispered to his ear. The low voice brought chills all along Lucifer’s spine.  
“Yes,” he breathed as low as Sam.

He closed his legs behind Sam’s back and gently pulled him towards him. Sam’s crotch pressed against the vibrating machine, making him moan too. Sam pressed harder against the front of the washing machine and captured Lucifer’s lips with his own. They kissed messily. Sam groped Lucifer’s back to make him press against him. Forcing Lucifer to rest completely backward until his upper back touched the cement wall behind him, Sam followed him, laying on top of him, his feet still firmly planted on the floor in front of the unruled washing machine that was making a hell of a noise.

When the machine slowed down, they broke apart to breathe. Lucifer looked completely debauched, his jeans not concealing his erection and his desire to bring what they were doing to the next level. He straightened his position on top of the washing machine and ran his hands under Sam’s shirt before he pulled it off over his head. Sam smirked as Lucifer was admiring the view.

“I was wondering what was your excuse for doing your laundry in the middle of the night too?”  
“I like to feel the vibrations. It turns me on.” Lucifer moaned against Sam lips just before he kissed him again.


End file.
